Ka Cho Fu Getsu
by aia
Summary: Aya and the gang meet up with two girls who might know where the hagoromo is.Follow their adventures and see who will become more than just friends.
1. chapter1

Title explanation: Ka Cho Fu Getsu (flowers, birds, wind, moon) is a famous Japanese expression symbolizing love and the natural world.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ayashi no Ceres, Yuu Watase does and she is like my all time favourite manga artist!

Chapter 1

A/N: Hello this is my first Ayashi no Ceres fanfic and maybe my last if nobody likes it…Anyways I don't know much about Ceres because I only read books 1 and 2 and 5 to 8. Please if there is any information that is incorrect please feel free to email me. Oh and please don't flame like telling me that I'M stupid and junk and that my story sucks but feel free to give me constructive criticism. Just a heads up but in this story Shuro (I know she's a girl) is with another girl so if you don't like that kind of stuff it's just a warning. And I am a girl not a perverted guy!

Aya sat quietly on the porch watching the night sky. She began to shiver until she felt a blanket being wrapped around her. She looked up and met Yuhi's eyes. She gazed down at the ground thinking about the events that happened earlier.

**Flashback**

"Hurry up Yuhi!" Aya yelled half way down the street.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Yuhi said annoyed. "So where is this spa anyways? We've been walking around for hours!"

"That was for sight seeing, the spa's over there" Aya sad pointing to a little place on the corner of the street.

"Site seeing? Just admit it you got lost!" Yuhi said narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't get lost" Aya said nervously "Are you coming?"

Aya and Yuhi walked down the street towards the spa but something caught Aya's attention causing her to stop dead. Yuhi bumped into her.

"Aya…" But Aya already was running down the street.

"AKI!" she cried.

Aya's twin brother turned around to face her. He looked tired but he didn't show any signs of being possessed so Aya took her chances.

"Aki?" Aya asked

"Aya?"

"Oh my god it really is you!" Aya yelled flinging her arms around her brother. "It's really you"

Aki smiled evilly unseen by Aya. He slowly raised a concealed knife.

"Aya it's not Aki!" Yuhi yelled running towards her. Aya pushed Aki away.

"It's still you! Give me back my brother!"

"Not until Ceres is dead!" he yelled back charging at Aya with the knife raised. Yuhi intercepted it and hit Aki with his chopsticks. The knife got Yuhi across the cheek. They began to attract a crowd so Aki decided to take off. Yuhi felt the cut on his cheek. They saw police me coming their way so they decided to leave as well.

**End of Flashback**

"How's the cut?" Aya asked finally.

Yuhi touched his cheek.

"It's fine" he said "Are you okay?"

Aya didn't say anything. Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Aya it's me Toya can you come over I think I found who might know of the Hagoromo's location."

"Sure I'll be there in a sec" Aya said closing her cell phone.

Yuhi gave her a questioning look.

"I'm going to Toya's for a while" Aya said leaving to go find Mrs.Q. Yuhi looked sadly at the ground before picking up the blanket and leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aya knocked don the door to Toya'a apartment.

"I didn't think you'd come so soon"Toya exclaimed opening the door to allow Aya to enter.

"Yeah well you know Mrs.Q"

Toya chuckled as they sat down on the couch.

"So where do you think the hagoromo might be?" Aya asked.

"I found some descendants from the Murakami (A/N: My friend's last name) family. Legend has it that it was passed down to family." Toya said. "We'll go see them tomorrow"

"Okay but why couldn't you tell me on the phone?" Aya asked skeptically. She leaned back in the chair. Toya leaned on her and kissed her passionately (A/N: I wanted to make this scene longer but I didn't know what to write)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Aya, Shuro, Yuhi and of course Mrs.Q went to visit the apartment of the Murakami girl. Chidori was out visiting her brother in the hospital and Toya had something to do.

They knocked on the door and young girl with gothic type clothes answered.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you Kimiko Murakami?" asked Aya.

"Hold on" the girl said and another girl appeared in the doorway. She had red black hair held up with a clip and she wore a tank top with jeans.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Kimiko?" repeted Aya.

"Yes"

"Sorry to bother you but may we come in?" Aya asked.

"Sure" said Kimiko as she opened the door to let them in.

"Why did you come here" asked the other girl frowning. Aya looked at her.

"We heard that your family posses a hagoromo. I know it's alittle unexpected but I am a descendant of a celestial angel and I have to find her hagoromo" Aya said.

Kimiko looked at them then at the other girl.

"I'm sorry but that hagoromo you speak of isn't in my possession." Kimiko said.

"Really?" Yuhi asked.

Kimiko looked at the other girl then at them again. "Really"

"Well I guess there's no reason for you to stay so why don't you leave?" The other girl said showing them to the door.

"Sorry to bother you" Shuro said waving good-bye.

The girl closed the door behind them.

"Why wouldn't you let me tell tem about my aunt?" Kimiko asked her.

"Because isn't that a family airlom and you don't want people trying to steel it do you?" she asked sitting down on the couch.

Kimiko stayed where she was staring at the floor.

"I'm going out" She said grabbing her coat and leaving.

The other girl watched her leave before turning her head to look outside ashamed.

A/N: This chapter could have gone many ways. But I decided that this way would be the best…sighs Oh well see you next chapter and don't forget t review and tell me what you think!


	2. chapter2

Chapter2

A/N: You people please review! Even if you don't like it tell me! sobs no reviews!

"So now what do we do?" Shuro asked.

"I don't know, we're back to square one I guess." Yuhi said.

"Well she said she didn't have the hagoromo but maybe one of her relatives does." Aya said.

"WAIT!" They heard yell behind them. They turned around and saw Kimiko running towards them.

"I don't have the hagoromo but my aunt might." She said breathing heavily.

"Really?" Aya asked.

"Yes but she lives all the way in Kyoto. I can take you there. I want to help in your search for your celestial robes because I too am a descendant of a celestial maiden" Kimiko said.

Yuri came walking over beside them.

"I'll help too. I'm not a descendant but Kimiko's my friend and I want to help." She said determinly.

"That's great!" Shuro said smiling.

Kimiko blushed abit. She recognized Shuro as the surviving member of GeSANG.

"Can we go tomorrow?" Asked Aya.

"Sure…..What are your names?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm Aya, this is Yuhi, Shuro and Mrs.Q" Aya said presenting each one.

"I'm Kimko….And this is Yuri" Kimiko said.

"How about we go to your place before going to ours then we leave to Kyoto?" Aya asked.

"Sure…"

Kimiko and Yuri packed their things and then went to Aya's to get their others'.

Kimiko and Yuri sat quietly in the living room. Shuro sat down beside them.

"I've heard about the Murakami family. Legend goes that a celestial ancestor fell in love with a human man….."Shuro began.

"The man loved her so much he hid her hagoromo from her so he would never lose her. She didn't realize it until years after. When she found out what her husband had done she became furious and killed him. She spared her children but she gave them away to a young Murakami couple before she killed herself in loneliness." Kimiko said staring at the ground.

Shuro stared at her. Kimiko stared up at her.

"Are you Shuro from GeSANG?" Yuri asked changing the mood of the room.

"Yuri!" Kimiko yelled.

"It's okay…and yes I am that Shuro"

Kimiko and Yuri stared at her shocked.

The rest finally finished packing.

"We'd better go now before we miss the train" Aya said.

They said their goodbyes and left.

The train ride was…interesting…. Kimiko and Yuri talked abit about their lives and how they became friends. Aya told them a little bit more about the hagoromo they were looking for.

"The Mikages' kill their own relatives?" Kimiko gasped.

Shuro watched outside bordly.

About an hour later everyone had fallen sleep. There was a bump and Kimiko fell on Shuro. Shuro woke up and smiled slightly at the sleeping figure.

When their stop came they were woken by Yuhi. They left the train station following Kimiko.

"Aunt Suyu?" Kimiko asked opening the door to her aunt's house.

"Oh hi Kimiko" she said coming round the corner "You brought friends?"

"Yes I hope its okay with you?" Kimiko asked.

"Of course it is" kimiko's aunt said smiling to them all.

Later that day Kimiko asked her aunt about the hagoromo. Her aunt told her that she didn't have it but she knew her sister might. But her sister was on vacation in China but would be back in a few days. She said that they could stay at her place until she came back.

A/N: That chapter sucked but hey at least you know what is going on…..PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! sobs please!


End file.
